My Memories
by shunchun
Summary: 'Senyumanmu. Indah. Aku ingin selalu melihatnya, Saru.' 'Apa aku harus berkali-kali mengatakan kalau kau berharga bagiku dan aku tak ingin kehilanganmu' 'Apa-apaan kata perpisahan itu? Menyakitkan. Sangat amat menyakitkan.' Warning: OOC


**~Selamat Membaca~**

* * *

Misaki masih terjaga. Walaupun sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam, namun Misaki tidak bisa sama sekali terlelap. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal yang membuat pemuda mungil itu tak tenang dan berakhir dengan tidak bisa tidur. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Misaki terjaga hingga dini hari. Dan jika sudah begini Misaki akanmemutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan menaiki skateboardnya; tanpa tujuan memang, namun sedikit bisa membuat Misaki mengantuk. Terakhir kali Misaki selalu jatuh tertidur diatap gedung kosong yang biasa ia kunjungi.

Dengan kecepatan yang cukup kencang, ia melaju dengan skateboard kesayangannya itu menuju tempat favoritenya. Tempat yang sangat nyaman namun juga penuh kenangan masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Ia berjalan menenteng skateboardnya menuju spot ternyaman yang ia sukai, dan mendudukkan diri disana.

Misaki menengadah memandang langit malam yang dihiasi bintang-bintang dan bulan yang sangat indah. Perlahan ia menidurkan tubuhnya dengan posisi terlentang masih sembari memandangi langit. Saat-saat seperti ini sangat disukai Misaki; memandang langit yang selalu saja indah dimatanya. Pemuda berambut coklat madu itu memejamkan matanya menikmati angin sejuk yang menerpa tubuhnya. Jujur saja, selain menyukai atap gedung ini karena dapat memandangi langit yang indah, tapi juga karena ia bebas untuk mengenang seseorang –tidak untuk kenangan buruknya.

Ya, tempat ini adalah saksi bisu persahabatannya dengan Saruhiko Fushimi. Namun karena ia telah menerima kenyataan bahwa Fushimi keluar dari Homra dan bergabung bersama Scepter4, Misaki tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa –kecuali membenci Fushimi karena telah berkhianat dari Mikoto; Raja mereka. Tapi dibalik segala rasa bencinya, Misaki tetap saja tidak bisa menghapus rasa rindu pada mantan sahabatnya itu.

Beberapa kali ia tak dapat menahan emosinya dan berujung dengan menangis. Bukan karena sedih karena merasa ditinggalkan, tapi menangis karena kebodohan Fushimi yang mau saja bergabung dengan kelompok berbaju biru idiot itu.

Tapi, Misaki memang merindukan saat-saat bersama dengan Fushimi. Dimana si bodoh itu akan selalu bersamanya saat Misaki bosan dan memilih menghabiskan hari diatap gedung ini.

Dulu mereka memang suka berbagi tawa bersama, berbagi duka bersama.

Dulu memang mereka selalu ada untuk satu sama lainnya.

Dulu memang mereka selalu yakin bahwa baik Fushimi atau Misaki tak akan terpisahkan dan menjalin persahabatan selamanya.

Namun itu hanya masa lalu yang menyakitkan untuk diingat kembali.

Masa lalu yang selalu Misaki coba untuk dilupakan.

Misaki membuka matanya perlahan, menatap kelangit malam yang hitam kelam. Memori-memori ini selalu menjadi ganjalan dihatinya, yang membuat Misaki tak tenang hingga tidak bisa tidur.

Menutup matanya lagi, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kenangan-kenangan masa lalunya. Masa lalunya bersama Saruhiko Fushimi.

"Misaki, kau sedang apa disini? Kusanagi-san mencarimu sejak tadi. Ayo kembali." Fushimi berkata setengah berteriak dari posisinya yang cukup jauh dengan Misaki.

"Aku tidak mau kembali dulu, aku bosan." Balas Misaki masih tetap menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam sore itu.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ya."

"Tunggu!" cegah Misaki, "lebih baik kau menemaniku saja, Saru." Lanjutnya tanpa berbaik memandang Fushimi.

Fushimi mengerti dan berjalan mendekat. Mengambil posisi tepat disebelah kiri Misak, ia mendudukan dirinya dan mencoba menikmati apa yang sedaritadi menyita perhatian Misaki seutuhnya.

Fushimi menoleh untuk melihat wajah Misaki, "Kau selalu pergi kesini?" Kata Fushimi memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ya, aku suka melihat langit sore dan matahari terbenam." Jawabnya sedikit bergumam, "Indah..." tambahnya lagi.

Fushimi mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kearah matahari itu, "Ya, sangat indah." Pemuda berkacamata itu membenarkan perkataan Misaki tadi.

"Kau tahu, aku menikmati saat bersamamu seperti ini. Dibandingkan di bar, aku lebih menyukai suasana hening bersamamu."

Fushimi sedikit tersentak mendengar pengakuan sahabat sedari SMAnya itu. Ia menatap Misaki dengan mata yang sedikit melebar, namun yang dilihatnya adalah senyum tipis yang terbentuk dibibir Misaki, "Aku berharap kita bisa bersahabat selamanya ya, Saru."

"Aku juga berharap bisa menjadi sahabatmu selamanya." Fushimi pun ikut tersenyum pada Misaki.

Setelah itu, keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tak terasa, matahari pun sudah hampir tenggelam seutuhnya. Fushimi menikmati keindahan matahari terbenam sore itu, walau jujur ini adalah kali pertama ia menikmati keindahan alam. Saat ia berniat memecah keheningan lagi, tiba-tiba kepala Misaki tersandar di bahunya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu diam memandangi Misaki yang ternyata tertidur. Angin sore akhir musim semi yang hangat dan nikmat membuat Misaki tertidur, _tenangnya anak ini kalau saat tertidur._

Lalu ia mencoba menggendong Misaki dengan perlahan untuk berpindah lokasi; karena saat itu mereka sedang duduk dipinggir gedung tua. Ia duduk dan menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal Misaki –membiarkan Misaki tertidur. Ia memandangi wajah Misaki dalam diam, selama 4 tahun bersama Misaki baru kali ini Fushimi bisa melihat Misaki tertidur dipangkuannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum senang. Tangannya perlahan membelai rambut coklat madu Misaki beberapa kali dan turun membelai pipi kiri Misaki lembut.

_"Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini, tapi aku rasa aku menyukaimu, Misaki." _Fushimi berbisik sangat pelan pada Misaki yang tertidur. Fushimi makin melebarkan senyumannya. Menyukai Misaki bukan hal yang buruk, bukan? Dan ia akui, Misaki memang benar-benar manis sekarang.

Menghela nafas perlahan sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ketembok dibelakangnya, Fushimi sedikit menengadah ke langit. Ia kembali mencoba lebih merasakan nikmatnya semilir angin yang membelai dirinya, dan pada akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur juga.

_Aku mendengarnya, Saru. Aku mendengar kata-katamu dan merasakan sentuhanmu waktu itu dengan sangat jelas. Aku juga menyukaimu, sangat menyayangimu. Aku berharap kau bisa mengatakannya sekali lagi padaku._

"Misaki, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Fushimi ketika melihat Misaki hendak pergi tanpa mengajaknya terlebih dahulu.

"Eng, aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar." Jawab pemuda mungil itu agak canggung.

"Aku ikut ya? Aku bosan nih.." Pemuda berkacamata itu berdiri dan berjalan mendekat kearah Misaki.

"Jangan! Ah– eh, kau jangan ikut dulu. Aku Cuma sebentar kok. Yasudah, bye." Misaki langsung pergi dengan tergesah-gesah.

"Ada apa dengan dia, Kusanagi-san?"

Yang ditannya malah menaikkan bahu tanda tak tahu –atau tak mau tahu. Dan hanya tersenyum setelahnya sembari mengelap gelas-gelas yang jelas sekali sudah sangat mengkilat miliknya.

"Aah, aku sangat bosan!" Seru Fushimi cukup keras sambil mendudukan diri disofa; tepat disebelah gadis kecil yang selalu mengenakan gaun lolitanya itu.

"Misaki.. Dia punya sesuatu untukmu.." kata gadis itu pelan pada Fushimi.

"Hah? Apa?" Pemuda berkacamata itu malah bertanya dengan nada bodohnya.

"Sebentar lagi dia juga akan kembali."

"Anna, kau membuatku penasaran." Ucapnya sambil tertawa.

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya sambil meminum jus apel kesukaannya; minuman yang selalu ia sukai sejak kecil.

"Aku kembali!" Seru Misaki. Ia masuk ke dalam bar sambil menenteng sebuah plastik biru yang mencurigakan –bagi Fushimi.

"Itu apa, Misaki?"

"Eh? Ini? Hmm,–" Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Fushimi dan berhenti tepat dihadapannya, menyodorkan kantung plastik biru itu dengan pipi yang sedikit tersipu, "i..ini hadiah, ulang tahun dariku... Untukmu, Saru."

Masih shock. Sekian detik Fushimi hanya memandangi kantung plastik dihadapannya dalam diam.

"Diterima dong!" Ucap Kusanagi.

"Eh?" Bukannya menerimanya, Fushimi malah menatap Kusanagi dan kantung plastik biru itu bergantian dengan tampang bodoh.

"Saru, mau kau terima atau aku buang?"

"Ah! Sini!" Fushimi merebut kantung plastik berisikan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang itu dengan cukup kasar dari tangan Misaki.

Pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu terlihat tersenyum senang dan berkata dengan riang, "ayo buka kadomu!"

"Baiklah, baiklah." Dengan penuh semangat Fushimi membuka kadonya, yang ternyata adalah sebuah pie berhiaskan apel hijau kesukaannya. Pie apel.

"Ah! Misaki, sejak kapan kau tahu kalau aku suka pie apel?" Tanya pemuda berkacamata itu tak percaya.

"Hmm, rahasia." Jawab Misaki tak peduli, "ayo potong dan makan kue nya."

"Ahahahah, terima kasih loh yaampun. Aku senang."

Misaki ikut tersenyum melihat Fushimi bisa tertawa bahagia dihari ulang tahunnya. Dan Misaki lebih bahagia lagi karena Fushimi bisa tertawa karena dia. Pemuda mungil itu memang berharap bisa selalu membuat sahabatnya itu selalu tertawa bersamanya.

_Senyumanmu. Indah. Aku ingin selalu melihatnya, Saru. Senyumanmu membuat aku bahagia. Melihatmu tersenyum karena diriku, aku sangat bersyukur, tahu kalau aku menjadi manusia yang berguna sekarang; bisa membahagiakan orang yang kusayangi._

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi bodoh!" Misaki berteriak tepat didepan wajah Fushimi dengan murka. Bagaimana tidak, sang sahabat bertannya padanya sebuah pertanyaan bodoh. _Kalau aku pergi meninggalkanmu tanpa pamit, apa kau akan sedih?_

Sudah pasti ia akan menjawab akan bersedih, namun rasa kesal Misaki lebih besar daripada hasratnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan bodoh yang sebenarnya tak perlu ia jawab, karena Fushimi pasti mengetahui jawabannya.

"Aku serius bertanya seperti itu padamu, Misaki."

"Apa?! Jangan bercanda, Fushimi. Apa kau benar berniat meninggalkan kami semua?" Tanya Misaki lagi, dinding emosinya mulai retak. Ia merasakan matanya memanas tanpa ia kehendaki.

"Bu–bukan itu maksudku."

"Saru bodoh!" Air mata menyeruak keluar dari pelupuk mata Misaki yang ia pejamkan erat. Pemuda berambut coklat muda itu maju dan mecengkeram kerah kemeja hitam yang dikenakan Fushimi. Masih terisak ia berkata lagi, "kau sudah tahu jawabanku, bukan? Aku tak ingin kau pergi! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau meninggalkan Homra! Ingat itu Saru!" Isakkannya makin menjadi-jadi, Misaki menyandarkan kepalnya pada dada Fushimi masih sambil mencengkeram kerah kemeja pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"Mi..saki."

Fushimi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dalam hatinya, kenapa bisa seperti ini akhirnya? Ia pun hanya berniat menggoda Misaki agar bisa mearah pada Fushimi dan berakhir mengejar-ngejar Fushimi dengan murka, tapi apa yang ia dapat? Misaki malah menangis karenanya. Sekarang Fushimi sangat ingin ada seseorang yang memukulnya sampai ia pingsan.

Misaki masih terisak didada Fushimi namun cengkramannya melonggar. Perlahan Fushimi merengkuh tubuh kecil dihadapannya itu kedalam pelukannya. Berharap dengan memeluknya Misaki dapat berhenti menangis dan tenang.

"Saru bodoh." Bisik Misaki diantara isaknya.

Fushimi makin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Maafkan aku, Misaki. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis." Ya, aku memang keterlaluan. Fushimi terus menyalahkan dirinya dalam hati.

"Bodoh..."

_Membuatku sedih. Jahat sekali kau, Saru. Apa aku harus berkali-kali mengatakan kalau kau berharga bagiku dan aku tak ingin kehilanganmu? Perlukah aku mengatakannya? Padahal kau sendiri tahu itu. Dasar bodoh. Idiot._

Pemuda berkacamata itu berdiri menyadarkan dirinya disebuah gang sempit, berdua dengan Misaki dihadapannya. Mata Misaki terbelalak setelah mendengar ucapan yang Fushimi katakan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini, Saru?!"

"Ini sudah jelas 'kan?"

"Kenapa!? Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan Homra? Dan malah bergabung dengan kelompok berpakaian biru idiot itu?" Bentak Misaki murka pada sahabatnya yang sedang berdiri didepannya. Terlihat sekali guratan-guratan tak peduli pada wajah Fushimi saat itu.

"Aku hanya ingin.. Lebih kuat.. Mungkin." Jawab Fushimi dengan nada datarnya.

"Apa kau bilang!?" Miskai mencengkram kerah baju Fushimi kasar, "Kenapa? Kau sudah kuat! Tetaplah bersama kami!"

Fushimi melepas cengkraman Misaki secara paksa dan berkata dengan datar padanya, "maaf, Misaki. Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku. Sayonara."

Fushimi berjalan meninggalkan Misaki yang memegang dadanya yang entah kenapa terasa sakit. Ia berbalik memandang punggung Fushimi yang semakin menjauh darinya. _Tidak! Seharusnya ini tidak pernah terjadi. Tidak! Saru!_

"Kembali..." Ia mengulurkan tangannya berusaha menangkap bayangan Fushimi yang makin menjauh. "Saru.. Kembali!" Suara Misaki terdengar sangat memilukan, ia menundukkan kepalanya; menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedang menangis. Tangannya terjatuh lemah dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Misaki sudah menyerah. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi sekarang. Ia hanya bisa merasakan sakit didadanya berubah menjadi rasa benci yang ia rasakan sampai sekarang.

_Apa-apaan kata perpisahan itu? Menyakitkan. Sangat amat menyakitkan. Baru pertama kali aku merasakan sakit hati seperti ini. Terlebih lagi karena kau. Saru, kau jahat! Sangat jahat! Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa seperti ini padaku. Apa kau tak ingat ucapanmu diatap gedung sore itu? Ah, kau pasti sudah melupakannya bukan? Atau itu hanya leluconmu?! Jahat! Sungguh tega kau! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, Saru. Selamanya._

Misaki membuka matanya perlahan. Pandangannya buram. Misaki tahu betul penyebabnya. Ia menangis lagi. Airmatanya yang hangat perlahan mengalir. Sekali lagi ia tak dapat menahan emosinya. Bukan, ini memang selalu terjadi setiap kali ditengah malam disini. Salahkan Fushimi yang membuat Misaki seperti ini.

"Sial. Kenapa ini?"

Ekspresinya tidak berubah sama sekali, namun airmatanya masih mengalir. Tatapannya sangat tenang namun menyiratkan rasa sakit hatinya. Ia memang tidak ahli dalam soal menyembunyikan apa yang Misaki rasakan.

"Sial kau, Saru!"

Misaki menghapus airmatanya. Ia akui, pemuda itu sangat membenci dirinya yang sedang terlihat lemah sekarang. Walaupun Misaki adalah anak yang sangat emosional –seperti mudah marah salah satu contohnya, tapi seumur hidupnya, hanya Fushimi yang bisa membuat Misaki merasakan apa yang namanya kesedihan. Perlu Misaki ulang kah? HANYA karena Fushimi ia merasakan kesedihan. Cukup karena dia. Tidak orang lain lagi.

Pemuda mungil itu mendudukkan dirinya dan menengadah menatap langit lagi. Tidak ada gunanya ia memikirkan masa lalunya, bukan? Misaki selalu berharap ia mendapat kecelakaan sampai-sampai ia kehilangan ingatannya. Itu lebih baik daripada menjadi seorang laki-laki cengeng hanya karena ditinggalkan sahabatnya. Tidak, terima kasih untuk gelar aneh itu, Misaki tidak berminat mendapatkannya.

"Tapi.. Kenapa? Kenapa aku ini begitu lemah karenanya?"

Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Pandangannya masih menerawang ke langit malam, pikirannya pun masih memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Aku sendiri pun tidak mengerti."

Misaki menghela nafas pelan dan menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri seperti orang tolol.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus melakukan apa?"

Misaki memejamkan matanya perlahan saat dinginnya angin yang berhembus menerpa tubuhnya lalu ia membuka matanya setelah itu, "Aku lelah..."

Kembali membaringkan dirinya Misaki berusaha melupakan ingatan-ingatan itu untuk kali ini saja. Ia butuh istirahat, besok ia harus pergi ke bar Homra, ia tidak mau mendapat kuliah gratis oleh Kusanagi atau lemparan benda-benda berbahaya dari Red King yang mendapati Misaki tertidur lagi –karena bisa saja besok mereka memiliki pekerjaan.

"Ya, untuk malam ini saja, jangan datang dalam pikiranku lagi, Saru. Aku lelah."

Misaki memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

* * *

~Silakan review~

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic saya. Mungkin fic saya ini terasa aneh atau yang lainnya, tapi ini bedasarkan apa yang saya rasakan (maksudnya?). Ah, mohon maaf jika masih ada typo dan penggunaan kata yang aneh serta adanya kalimat yang janggal.

春ちゅんでした


End file.
